Kim Possible: A Woman's Sacrifice
by Desslock3
Summary: Sequel to A Lover's Sacrifice. Joss is in hiding and incommunicado after the incident with Ron. But she has one person that she wants to reach out to if she can.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: A Woman's Sacrifice

AN: Sequel to A Hero's Sacrifice and A Lover's Sacrifice.

I.

Joss enjoyed a sip of her drink as she dined alfresco with a view of the university across the street. She idly played with a bit of her now blonde hair as she continued her discreet surveillance of the building. Joss actually didn't mind her hair being blonde, it was better than the green or blue wigs she sometimes used to keep her from being recognized. After all as far as Joss was concerned she wanted to the world to think she had disappeared. This applied doubly to Global Justice. Joss had to admit that those words often sounded like a four letter word in her mind any more.

The changing of her hair and eye color and different intervals were all part of her new life, the one that involved avoiding detection by the authorities such as Global Justice. Joss was sure that GJ would surely be interested in trying to track her down and interrogate her about the whole Ron incident. The young woman suppressed a shudder as the memory pop in to her mind. She would face those memories tonight as she often did, she didn't need to do so now.

Taking another sip from her Arnold Palmer, her Pa's favorite drink, Joss idly wished that she could turn the mixture of half tea and half lemonade in to a tincture. She knew that what she was doing was dangerous and little liquid courage would go a long way to steadying her nerves. Despite the risk she was taking Joss knew she had to do this one thing. If her information was correct then her surveillance would pay off and in a few more minutes she would see the person she was looking for, and if she was lucky he would be alone.

Since research was usually more his style than teaching, Joss was surprised when she had heard that her former boyfriend Wade Load had taken a teaching position at a local university, but then again this university was also on the opposite side of the country from Middleton. Joss couldn't help but to snicker just a little at the thought of how she was going to really shake up his day. But after a few seconds her grin turned in to a small frown. The last time they had spoken, over a year ago when he had walked out on Joss before one of her missions, well she had really shaken him up that day too.

She didn't used to like Arnold Palmers, but they were her Pa's favorite drink. The former hero sighed at the thought of her father and how she had for all intents and purposes ran away.

Before her last mission Joss had arranged for Jim and Tim to deliver a message to her Pa after she had began hiding from the authorities. It had been a short message saying that she was ok and that she was sorry for any grief to the family that her actions would cause. Since then she had not been in communication with any of her former friends or family. As far as they all knew Jocelyn Possible had simply disappeared from the face of the earth, and aside from what she was doing today, she wanted it to stay that way.

But before she could dwell on that thought any more she saw a familiar person walking across the street and in to the large administrative building of the university. Luck seemed to be on Joss' side as she noted that he was alone which would make things less awkward.

_Ok Joss, you can do this. Just play it cool._ She told her self as she slid a few folded dollar bills under her empty glass before she rose from her seat.

II.

After a short pit stop in the bathroom to help settle her nervous stomach, Joss casually walked up two flights of stairs and down a non-descript hallway until she found the room she was looking for. Taking a deep breath she gently rapped on the door before announcing herself.

"Professor Load, may I talk to you please?" She asked in a neutral sounding accent.

"Yes, after all these are my office hours." Wade said, "Please take a seat."

As Joss sat down she noticed that Wade was looking her over, as if he knew something wasn't right but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't recognize you from any of my classes."

"No, I'm not currently in one of your classes."

"Oh, were you hoping to transfer in to one of them?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you would accept me."

"Ok, I do have some opening in some of my classes Ms…, what did you say your name was?"

Joss sat there for a few seconds before reaching in to her pocket and pulling out a small key, the key that used to go to her apartment. She then stood up and placed the key on Wades desk before answering, "You know who I am."

Wade looked down at the key and picked it up to examine it. After a couple of seconds his eyes went wide at what he saw in front of him. Putting the key back down Wade brought his finger up to his mouth to indicate for Joss to not speak. He then reached in to his desk drawer and pulled out a small rectangular device that had two red lights on it. Wade pressed a button and after a few seconds the two lights turned green.

"We can talk now." Wade said as he shut the door to his office behind Joss. Then turning to face the woman he asked in a soft voice, "Joss, is it really you?"

"Yes Wade, it's me." Joss said with a smile.

Before she could say anything else though Joss found herself embraced in a hug by Wade.

"Joss, I heard about what happened to Ron. I was afraid for you. That "they" had maybe done something to you."

"You're not the only one who was afraid. Jim and Tim helped to make sure that Joss Possible has dropped off from the face of the earth." Joss said as she returned the hug.

After a few seconds Wade broke the embrace, much to Joss' disappointment, and stepped back to look at his former lover. He then continued speaking, "I had also heard that they are considered persona non grata with Global Justice and a few other three letter agencies."

"Yeah, I would imagine so. Even though I haven't spoken to them since I left I know they have no regrets about it though."

"That's what Possibles do, they look out for those they care about." Then after a pause he added, "Wish I had learned that earlier."

Joss cringed at his comment. She could understand why he carried that bit of self loathing but it didn't make seeing it any easier.

"It's ok Wade, we all make mistakes. But we can try to fix them too." Joss said as she placed a hand on Wade's shoulder.

Wade stood there for a moment staring at Joss before he took the woman's hand off of his shoulder and held it in his own.

"Trust me Joss; I would love nothing more than to be able to do that. But I'm afraid I can't."

The former hero looked at her former beau as she waited for what she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry Joss, but I'm in a relationship now. I can't just walk away from her like that." Wade explained as he gently let go of her hand.

"Like you did for me?" Joss asked bitterly.

"Yes, I did walk out on you. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry." Wade answered while lowering his head in shame at what he had to say next. "Emotionally I wasn't grownup enough to deal with the situation. So I bailed on you, on us."

"It's ok Wade, I don't blame you for that. I know how much it hurt you to have to watch me go on those missions." Joss said as she wrapped her arms around Wade to try to comfort him.

"Thank you Joss." Wade said as he enjoyed the embrace but made no effort to return it. "But I can't be that man for you. I'm in a steady relationship with a woman, one that I care about, and one I made a promise to be there through thick and thin."

Slowly releasing her embrace, Joss took a step back and looked at Wade. Although Wade had looked away Joss could see that he eyes had settled on a picture of a woman that sat on his desk. Joss had no idea who the woman was, but she had seen her and Wade walk hand in hand to the university on her previous surveillance. Joss was also able to take in all of Wade's facial features; even the conflicting emotions that were running across his face. Despite everything that had happened she could read him like a book.

Joss knew that Wade still felt guilty for what he had done to her, and had made a promise to himself to be a better man. Now here she was in front of him, tempting him to break that promise. That was not what Joss wanted to do. She still loved Wade, and always would, so she had to show him just how much she loved him.

"It's ok Wade. I understand. I'm happy that you're happy and I won't get in the way of that." Then as a tear began to run down her face Joss finished her monologue. "I'm just happy that we got to talk one more time, and to say good bye."

With that Jocelyn Possible turned and as she grabbed the door handle she heard Wade speak up.

"Joss wait, I…"

"Don't Wade." She cut him off. "Don't say anything, don't follow me, and don't look for me. Forget that Jocelyn Possible ever existed."

With out a further word Joss was through the door and out of Wade's life.

III.

A short time later Joss had made it back to her hotel room and sank to the floor as soon as the door was shut and began to cry. After several minutes she rushed straight to the bathroom to lose her lunch. Once she was done Joss moved over to the sink and splashed cold water on to her face. Water dripped down in to the sink from her head which was hung down in a defeated manner.

"As much as I hate to say it, I don't blame you for not wanting to stay with me last year Wade. And I hope you understand why I'm not upset about you not being with me now." Joss said as her eyes wandered to the edge of the sink were two pregnancy test sticks laid, each one with a solid plus sign on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible: A Woman's Sacrifice

AN: I wasn't that satisfied with my first attempt at this story turned out so I decided to give it another shot and to do some tweaks to it. I decided to post the redo as a second chapter so readers could compare the two and hopefully let me know how I did. Either way this will not chance the next story I have planned as part of my Joss Possible "Sacrifice" series.

I.

Joss wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower and made her way to the sink. After brushing her teeth she proceeded to brush out her blond hair while half paying attention to the news that was playing on the TV. Dying her hair blonde had proven more difficult than the stupid commercials on television made it seem. Joss didn't realize that it was harder to change a person's hair from dark, like hers' was, to a light color. After a full afternoon consumed with multiple applications she finally arrived at a dirty blonde appearance that she found acceptable. If nothing else she wouldn't need to wear a wig for a few weeks until her hair grew out enough to show her roots.

In the first couple of weeks after Joss had fled from Middleton she had been paranoid that the authorities, although she now used that term rather loosely, would be after her for what she had done to Ron. Thus she would watch news reports trying to see if there was any indication that she was now considered a wanted person. But her name was never mentioned as a person of interest, and so all those hours of monitoring the news had only resulted in her being an emotional wreck and often sick to her stomach. The young woman suppressed a shudder as the memory pop in to her mind. She would face those memories tonight as she often did when most other people were sound asleep, she didn't need to do so now.

As if her subconscious decided to act on the memory, Joss was overcome by a small wave of nausea and almost dry heaved in to the sink. Just to prove that the universe did in fact have a sense of humor the very next thing that came from the TV was a news story about how the Center for Disease Control was reporting that this year's strain of the flu was different than most usual flu strains in that the symptoms included more nausea and loss of appetite than chills and aches and pains of a usual flu virus.

"Stupid flu." Joss muttered. She hoped that she hadn't caught the flu bug that was going around this year. Once Joss was sure that she wasn't going to be sick she finished getting dressed and placed a small metal key in one of her pockets before stepping out of the hotel she was staying in. Taking a deep breath of the fresh and slightly muggy air the young woman began her two mile trek towards her mission objective. After having walked only a quarter of a mile Joss could tell that the day was going to be a humid one; which made her glad that she wasn't going to have to deal with the discomfort of wearing a wig. While she enjoyed walking to places these days as it often helped to clear her head, Joss had to admit that keeping a low profile meant skipping on things like a car with air conditioning in it.

II.

A short time later Joss was seated at a patio table of a local restaurant that was popular with the local collage crowd. Enjoying a sip of her drink as Joss dined alfresco, her seat granted her a good view of the local university that was across the street. As she took another pull from her glass, the former hero caught herself partaking in her new habit of idly playing with a bit of her hair. Joss wasn't sure when exactly she had picked up this nervous habit but as she stared at the strands of blonde hair she assumed it had to be a recent development as she never used to have nervous ticks.

Joss also thought about how much more of a pain it had been to dye her hair but was glad that she didn't need to resort to the green or blue wigs she sometimes used to alter her appearance and thus keep her from being recognized. The changing of her hair and eye color at different intervals was all part of her new life, the one that involved avoiding detection by the world at large, and letting it think that Jocelyn Possible had simply disappeared from the face of the earth.

Even if the authorities weren't looking for her, Joss still wanted to avoid being recognized by any of the people she either knew or whom she had ever helped over the years like her cousin Kim had. The former hero was sure some would sympathize with her actions; but some wouldn't, some would feel pity for her; and others wouldn't. Either way Joss did not want to have to deal with having to explain her actions to anyone. The only person she needed to justify her actions to were herself, and for the rest of the world, it could think that she was dead for all she cared.

"Then why are you here?" She muttered to herself.

Instead of answering her own question, Joss took another sip from her Arnold Palmer as she idly wished that she could turn the mixture of half tea and half lemonade in to a tincture. She knew that what she was doing had the potential to end badly and a little liquid courage would go a long way to steadying her nerves. Despite the risk she was taking Joss knew she had to do this one thing, the one person that she wanted to let know that she was ok.

Letting out a sigh Joss sat back in her chair and casually studied the beverage in her hand. She didn't used to like Arnold Palmers, but they were her Pa's favorite drink, and so drinking one helped her to feel as though there was still a bit of connection between the two. The former hero sighed at the thought of her father and how she had for all intents and purposes ran away from her family.

Before her last mission Joss had arranged for Jim and Tim to deliver a message to her Pa after she had gone in to hiding from the world. It had been a short message saying that she was ok and that she was sorry for any grief to the family that her actions would cause. Since then she had not been in communication with any of her former friends or family, as far as they all knew Jocelyn Possible had simply disappeared from the face of the earth, and aside from what she was doing today, she knew that it probably had to stay that way.

But before she could dwell on that thought any more Joss' surveillance paid off as she caught sight of a familiar person walking across the street towards the large administrative building of the university. Since research was usually more his style than teaching, Joss had been surprised when she had heard that her former boyfriend Wade Load had taken a teaching position at a local university. But then again all things considered, this university was also on the opposite side of the country from Middleton and some unpleasant memories.

Joss couldn't help but to snicker just a little in a bit of gallows humor at the thought of how she was going to really shake up Wade's day. But after a few seconds her grin turned in to a small frown as another though entered her mind. The last time they had spoken, over a year ago when he had walked out on Joss before one of her missions, Wade had told her that he didn't like what was happening to her. Joss wondered what he would think of her in her current state now. Luck seemed to be on Joss' side as she noted that he was alone which would make things less awkward.

_Ok Joss, you can do this. Just play it cool._ She told her self as she slid a few folded dollar bills under her empty glass before she rose from her seat.

III.

After a short pit stop in the bathroom to help settle her nervous stomach, Joss casually walked up two flights of stairs and down a non-descript hallway until she found the room she was looking for. Taking a deep breath she gently rapped on the door before announcing herself.

"Professor Load, may I talk to you please?" She asked in a neutral sounding accent.

"Yes, after all these are my office hours." Wade said, "Please take a seat."

As Joss sat down she noticed that Wade was looking her over, as if he knew something wasn't right but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't recognize you from any of my classes."

"No, I'm not currently in one of your classes."

"Oh, were you hoping to transfer in to one of them?" Wade inquired.

"Yes, I was hoping that you would accept me."

"Ok, I do have some opening in some of my classes Ms…, what did you say your name was?"

Joss sat there for a few seconds before reaching in to her pocket and pulling out a small key, the key that used to go to her apartment. She then stood up and placed the key on Wades desk before answering, "You know who I am."

Wade looked down at the key and picked it up to examine it. After a couple of seconds his eyes went wide at what he saw in front of him. Putting the key back down Wade brought his finger up to his mouth to indicate for Joss to not speak. He then reached in to his desk drawer and pulled out a small rectangular device that had two red lights on it. Wade pressed a button and after a few seconds the two lights turned green. Then standing up from his desk he strode across the room and closed the office door.

"We can talk now." Wade said as he turned to face the woman before he asked in a soft voice, "Joss, is it really you?"

"Yes Wade, it's me." Joss said with the first smile she had worn in months.

Before she could say anything else though Joss found herself embraced in a hug by Wade.

"Joss, I heard about what happened to Ron. I was afraid for you. That "they" had maybe done something to you."

"You're not the only one who was afraid. Jim and Tim helped to make sure that Joss Possible has dropped off from the face of the earth." Joss said as she returned the hug.

After a few seconds Wade broke the embrace, much to Joss' disappointment, and stepped back to look at his former lover. He then continued speaking, "I had also heard that they are considered persona non grata with Global Justice and a few other three letter agencies."

"Yeah, I would imagine so. Even though I haven't spoken to them since I left I know they have no regrets about it though."

"That's what Possibles do, they look out for those they care about." Then after a pause he added, "Wish I had learned that earlier."

Joss cringed at his comment. She could understand why he carried that bit of self loathing. Loathing that he wasn't able to stand up and to help the woman he loved, but it didn't make seeing it any easier.

"It's ok Wade, we all make mistakes. But we can try to fix them too." Joss said as she placed a hand on Wade's shoulder.

Wade stood there for a moment staring at Joss before he took the woman's hand off of his shoulder and held it in his own.

"Trust me Joss; I would love nothing more than to be able to do that. But I'm afraid I can't. I've moved on, made a new life for myself."

The former hero looked at her former beau as she waited for what she knew, but feared was coming.

"I'm sorry Joss, but I'm in a relationship now. I can't just walk away from her like that." Wade explained as he gently let go of her hand.

"Like you did for me?" Joss asked bitterly.

"Yes, I did walk out on you. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry." Wade answered while lowering his head in shame at what he had to say next. "Emotionally I wasn't grownup enough to deal with the situation. So I bailed on you, on us."

"It's ok Wade, I don't blame you for that. I know how much it hurt you to have to watch me go on those missions." Joss said as she wrapped her arms around Wade to try to comfort him.

"Thank you Joss." Wade said as he enjoyed the embrace but made no effort to return it. "But I can't be that man for you. I'm in a steady relationship with a woman, one that I care about, and one I made a promise to be there through thick and thin. To do things right this time."

Slowly releasing her embrace, Joss took a step back and looked at Wade. Although Wade had looked away Joss could see that his eyes had settled on a picture of a woman that sat on his desk. Joss had no idea who the woman was, but she had seen her and Wade walk hand in hand to the university during her previous surveillance. Joss was also able to take in all of Wade's facial features; even the conflicting emotions that were running across his face. Despite everything that had happened between them; she could read him like a book.

Joss knew that Wade still felt guilty for what he had done to her, and had made a promise to himself to be a better man. Now here she was in front of him, tempting him to break that promise. That was not what Joss wanted to do. She still loved Wade, and always would, so she had to show him just how much she loved him.

"It's ok Wade. I understand. I'm happy that you're happy and I won't get in the way of that." Then as a tear began to run down her face Joss finished her monologue. "I'm just happy that we got to talk one more time, to let you know that I'm ok, and to say good bye."

With that Jocelyn Possible turned and as she grabbed the door handle she heard Wade speak up.

"Joss wait, I…"

"Don't Wade." She cut him off. "Don't say anything, don't follow me, and don't look for me. Forget that Jocelyn Possible ever existed."

With out a further word Joss was through the door and out of Wade's life.

IV.

A short time later Joss had made it back to her hotel room and sank to the floor as soon as the door was shut and began to cry. After several minutes she rushed straight to the bathroom to lose her lunch. Once she was done Joss moved from the toilet to the sink and splashed cold water on to her face. Water dripped down in to the sink from her head which was hung down in a defeated manner.

"As much as I hate to say it, I don't blame you for not wanting to stay with me last year Wade. And I really meant what I said about being happy that you are happy. I don't want to come between you and your love, like I didn't want to come between Kim and Ron."

V.

A few hours later Joss, having awoken after crying herself to sleep, stood in front of a vending machine and retrieved her snack. Opening the back of salted pretzels she popped one in to her mouth and enjoyed the saltiness of the baked breaded item as she chewed. Popping a few more in to her mouth a though entered mind, a disturbing one that made her stop in her tracks. She had chosen a bag of salty pretzels because she had been craving something salty. In fact she had been craving something salty for the past week. At first she didn't think anything of it until she remembered a conversation she had had with her aunt. Anne had told Joss that when she was pregnant with her kids she would often crave something salty, and pretzels became her favorite snack.


End file.
